1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to network terminal device user interfaces. More particularly, the present invention relates to preprogrammed and user programmable actuators that accomplish plural network interface and application tasks using a reduced number of actuator actuations.
2. Description of the Related Art
The advent of widely available network access delivering distributed software and data has been a great boon to the information society. The evolution of network deployment began with intra-facility wired networks, then grew to wired inter-facility networks, and has evolved to include wireless networks. Both proprietary and open network protocols have been deployed. The Internet, with its TCP/IP protocol has advanced to the forefront. However, many proprietary networks are coupled through the Internet, including a number of wireless networks. Wireless networks include commercial “cellular” services and a variety of local area wireless networks.
Networks allow users to share information and services over broad geographic regions, and even on a worldwide basis. Information and data conveyed through networks encompass virtually every aspect of human life. Science, business, the arts, politics, entertainment, medicine, broadcasting, research, and many other areas of human endeavor or processed and communicated through networks. Ultimately, there is a man-machine interface that allows users to engage in meaningful access through networks. Typically, a network terminal device is employed. Most network terminal devices are computing devices in their own right.
Network terminal devices frequently encompass a personal computing device, with a conventional display and keyboard, which provided the needed man-machine interface. In fixed locations, and even some mobile applications, the use of a conventional computer interface is useful. As network terminal devices have become smaller, and especially in wireless terminal devices, the size of the user interface has necessarily been reduced. A typical wireless telephone has a smaller display and fewer buttons than a personal computer, for example. The reduction in size of network terminal devices runs contrary to the ever-increasing amount of network data and services. These contrasting developments have placed a stress on networked service delivery and system design. Now, multiple user actions are required to achieve a desired result. Users enter data, parameters, and address information, and then interact with the network to achieve a desired result. This level of complexity in the user interface stifles growth of network delivered services and products. Thus, there is a need in the art for a apparatus and method to reduce the complexity of network terminal device user interface functional actions that are used to achieve execute network interaction.